the broken ones
by Rainbow Powered Carrot
Summary: This is a love story of two different people when it comes to attitude and personality, but when it concerns the past, do they have similarities? (Inspired by the song 'The Broken ones' By Dia Frampton)
1. First meeting

_"I... think I love you..."_  
_"I think I do too..."_

OOOOOOOOOO

DARE'S POV

Tonight was just like any ordinary night in Dance Central... my_ house._  
I danced, sang a little, mingled, trying to win the dance floor, winning some hearts.  
But today was a little different; I met someone new, someone... new to me.  
I met him during my little break from dancing.  
I noticed him since he kept on staring at me, deep gaze felt like an invisible dagger.  
So to make it stop, I approached him.

**"Having fun?"**

He was startled. It was kinda cute... What?

"Oh, um... hi... I guess.."  
**"Hey, names' Dare. May I know yours?"**  
"Oblio. My name is Oblio"

Okay... This is getting really awkward

**"Um, what are you doing there.. you know... alone?"**  
"Don't worry, I'm kind of used to it..."  
**"Mind if I accompany you for a bit?"**  
"...Sure... company would be... nice"

So I sat next to him, and talked about stuff, just to work out a conversation.

**"Sorry for the weird question, but what brings you here?"**  
"I am mastering dancing... so I figured I should watch others to see their personal view of it"  
**"Why don't you dance then? I'd like too see..."**

And then suddenly, a kind of techno music played.

"Well... okay. But can you dance with me?"  
**"Sure! Everyone knows me here well"**  
"Thanks... Follow my lead..."

I was about to question why, but I was too late. The music already started.

_'Push me, and then just touch me, so I could get my, satisfaction'_

He was dancing.  
He was so darn good.  
I found myself a background dancer, following him.

Who knew I would be dancing with a stranger I just knew.

After dancing, everyone clapped and cheered, then the normal atmosphere then returned.

**"Mate! You _rocked _that! Are you sure your just learning? You look and move like a professional!"**  
"Um, thanks... but I have to leave..."

He stood up, and left me on the table.

God, I am so sorry for what I did next, believe me, I hate myself for it too.

I followed him out, and peeked where he was going.

Dare the stalker mode, on!

Sadly I'm not really British, so my spy skills aren't that good.

OOOOOOOOOO

OBLIO'S POV

It was really weird tonight.  
It was the first time in so many years have I been approached by a stranger... a lot more energetic than me.  
Last time it was some kid who was hyper with candy.

I felt the situation was too much for me to handle... I decided to go to my favorite spot.  
That little hill in an old park, that only few go, or maybe I'm just the only one who even go there.  
I've been going there ever since I was young.

I rode on my motorcycle, headed to that park, and walked to my spot.  
I sat there, cross legged, and looked at the sky.

when will my life ever be normal again?  
When... when will I get fixed...?

Just then something... or maybe someone, interrupted my deep thought.  
I heard rustling in the bushes, and I turned around to the sound.  
I heard a silent gasp, and the culprit was trying to escape, but I was too fast.  
I grab the spy's foot... neon green boots? I've seen this before...  
No! I saw it today... who was it...

Then I heard a voice. With a British accent.

"Let go of me! I'm sorry I did this and stuff so don't kill me or arrest me!"  
**"Dare... Dare, is it?"**

And then the one who owned the foot sat up, showing her face.  
I never saw her face before... her weirdly worn huge heart-shaped shades kept on hiding it.  
I found her face... pretty... What?

"I'm sorry I followed you, it's that, you left so sudden..."  
**"It's okay... really. I just found it weird to have company... I'm not used to it..."**  
"Well you better be, since I consider you a friend now, darling"

She smiled at me. Did she just call me darling?  
Wait, isn't she British? She doesn't look like it...  
I found my cheeks getting hotter... sh*t.

"Hey, you alright mate?"  
**"Y-yeah, I guess... hey, I was wondering, since I think we're friends now..."**  
"hmmm?"  
**"Are you really British or something?"**

This made her laugh, it was kinda cute... new to me.

And then her accent randomly changed into something like mine, only, of course, feminine.

"No, I'm not really British. It's some kind of hobby, or alias. People have come to know me for it"  
**"So your Japanese?"**

She nodded.

"Mhhmmm. Like you, I guess?"  
**"I think so..."**  
"What? You _think_ so?"  
**"I really don't know so much things about me. Just that my name is Oblio and I own a Dojo-looking house with a really nice garden so yeah"**  
"... you lost your parents...?"

I was shocked with her sudden statement.

"I-I'm sorry! I was just wondering... and I randomly blurted that out.. and..."  
**"No, it's okay, Dare. Before you ask me those kinds of questions, I must gain your trust, right?"**  
"I guess so... okay. I'll make good good good good friends with you!"

That actually made me chuckle.

**"Okay, sure. How would you manage to do that?"**  
"Get in touch with you, of course!"

Her British accent is back...

She grabbed a piece of paper and a pen from her little bag she's been carrying the whole time.  
She wrote something and gave it to me.

"Here, mate. My number and my home address, if you'd like to contact me if your ever alone, or if you need help or anything, or you just want to visit me or something"  
**"Thanks.. um... could I borrow a pen and a piece of paper...?"**

She smiled and took another piece of paper from her bag and handed her pen to me.  
I wrote my number and my home address. Why did I write my home address...  
I handed her the piece of paper and she smiled.

"I'm happy I got a new friend"  
**"I'm happy to actually have a friend..."**  
"Aw, hey now, do you want to meet up somewhere tomorrow? So I could gain your trust and everything"  
**"Why don't you come to my house tomorrow, then?"**  
"Really? That would be awesome, mate! Thanks! See you tomorrow then!"

She waved me goodbye, and headed in the direction the club the both of us were in... wait.  
I looked at the address she gave to me.  
It was the address of Dance Central.  
She owns that mansion?  
Who knew my first friend was rich.  
I think... she is the one... to help me fix myself...

DARE'S POV

Yey, new friend!  
A complicated friend, that is.  
He is so hard to understand...  
I'm looking forward to the day he finally thinks I gained his trust, and learn more about him.

I went towards the mansion, and not the secret elevator that lead to dance central.  
I was tired for the day.  
I went up my room and flopped on my massive bed.  
Man, I'm so alone in this mansion...  
I need to get a boyfriend soon, or throw a slumber party.  
Or do business by making my guest rooms for rent.

... I'll stick with the slumber party.  
This Friday! I just know that Aubrey and the others are available!  
Heck, I'll even invite the boys! We'd treat Eliot like a boy... that reminds me. I need to charge him before I sleep.  
I could even invite Oblio! He could meet them... poor boy. I'll help him get fixed up.  
I don't like him to be like me when I was young...  
I don't even want to think about it...  
We'll, I better head downstairs to charge Eliot.

* * *

_**Yey, new story!**_  
_**THIS IS MY FIRST DANCE CENTRAL FIC -happy dance-**_  
_**Who knew it was DareBlio. e u e**_  
_**Enjoy my corniness, please.**_  
_**And mind my stupid title. That song can relate to Dare and Oblio. pffffffffffffff.**_  
_**Maybe also Patty and Kid~ 8D**_  
_**I remember one more song, but I forgot the title.**_  
_**You know, for Dare and Oblio or Patty and Kid.**_  
_**DareBlio and KiTty are almost alike.**_  
_**Except that Patty is American, has blonde hair and doesn't go clubbing.**_  
_**And Kid has stripes on his hair, he's not a (Ninja *cough) dancer, and he doesn't meditate.**_  
_**pffff, I love couples like that.**_  
_**You know, when the girl makes the move and the dudes all 'wtf, I didn't know i can like someone as this hyper' crap.**_  
_**;3**_  
_**I hope you like it.**_  
_**Now I have two stories to manage. OTL**_  
_**Cheers then!**_


	2. Sleep Over

_**Wednesday, 12:38 PM  
**_

Dare headed to the address Oblio gave her, and boy was it far away from her house. Really, really far away.  
She even had trouble knowing which street is which, since she's clearly not good with addresses herself, nor directions, nor maps, and especially GPS's.  
She was really relieved when she reached there; she knew it was that destination because she remembered him saying about a dojo-looking house.  
She got out of her car and peeked through the windows, or maybe the back of his house if her neck was long enough (She tried, though).  
She went in the little gate fence thingy and noticed a bell hanging, so she rang it.  
The next 5 seconds someone opened up the door, and obviously it was Oblio, since he mentioned he lived alone.  
His hair was tied in a ponytail and only few of his bangs was on his face. And Dare thought it was goddarn sexy. She was thankful she wasn't some anime character who nosebleeds when seeing something sexy.

"Nice seeing you again, mate! I really like your house... it's a lot more nicer than mine, to be honest"  
"Nice seeing you again too, Dare. Um... Thanks. Make yourself at home, then"

Dare beamed a smile at Oblio, took of her shoes (since she noticed Oblio wasn't wearing any footwear), and went in.  
She admired how simple but beautiful (with flowers being one of the three key decorations) his house was, and how it was darn clean.  
Cleaner than her room.  
'_Wasn't it the boy's job to have dirtier rooms?_' She wondered in her head.

She was disturbed when Oblio butted in with his voice and offered her some milk tea.  
Dare smiled, since she (really) loved milk tea, and strangely dislikes those other kind of tea's. She made a theory that the milk makes the tea less barf-material.

While slowly sipping on the tea (since it was really hot), she was looking around the house, admiring the whole thing again.  
She would have liked it better living in that kind of house, and not a huge one like hers.  
'_Why am I born an only child..._'  
She pouted, and Oblio noticed. And then he found it... kind of... cute. Finding something cute about someone is rare for him.  
And aside from that, he wondered why she was pouting, I mean, really, who wouldn't be?

"Dare...?"

She felt like she was about to spit the tea, since she was really, really startled.

"Oh, sorry, I just got distracted a little by my.. thoughts"  
"Thoughts?"  
"Why I was born an only child... it's kind of boring in the house. I don't understand why others don't like their siblings. It's always dull in the mansion, so the time my parents left me in the mansion alone, for work, I started making lots of friends..."

And then she started to frown.

"Sorry if I made you sad... I... I didn't know"

She then quickly smiled at him.

"No, it's alright. It makes us both a little alike in someway, right? That's why I'm glad to have you as a friend, sharing the same problem"  
"I'm just happy I didn't offend you"

Dare laughed a little, and Oblio wondered why she did. Was she always happy because of that story of hers? He always figured people who are always happy are either high (or hyper with eating too much candy), or preventing there past.

They started a really long conversation, and ended when the tea ran out. So Oblio figured he should show Dare his garden, the only place he finds peace.  
Dare was delighted, since she likes nice gardens and flowers and ponds and ducks and things like that, and was also interested on what it looked like.

Dare followed Oblio into a little dark hallway, and there was a sliding door in the end.  
When he opened the door, she couldn't believe her eyes.  
It was the most stunning garden she have ever seen in her life, and maybe the most stunning she'll ever see.  
She felt her mouth was about to reach the floor. Oblio chuckled at her reaction and lead her in the garden.  
It was like those zen gardens you see in Japan or those games that have zen gardens in em'.  
She followed Oblio to a bench, and they continued to converse the whole afternoon.

OOOOOOOOOO

Oblio was the first one who noticed how dark it was getting, and informed Dare.  
Dare didn't notice since she was enjoying. She frowned and explained to him how far her house was from his house, and she might fall asleep while driving, or maybe end up parking on a near by gas station and sleep on the back of her car.

Oblio understood and offered his bedroom for her to sleep in, since he lives alone and it is the only room with a bed in it, and he would be sleeping on the couch.

"No, no! This is your house and it's my fault for not noticing the time. I should sleep on the couch"  
"Trust me, you'll get back aches after sleeping on it. I won't allow you to sleep on it, even how hard you beg me to"  
"Then we'll be sharing beds, then!"

Dare blushed and covered her mouth in embarrassment. '_Why the hell did I just blurted that out?_'

Oblio found himself blushing a little too, but it must be done.

"It's okay, since my bed is huge and could probably fit three people"

Dare was now less embarrassed and laughed a little.

"Is it really that huge?"

Oblio nodded.

"Lets get in before it gets darker"

They went inside the house and pretty soon it was really dark outside.

Before sleeping, Oblio let Dare borrow a shirt from him. At first Dare rejected, since she figured it would be weird, but Oblio got her too.

Oblio led Dare to his room. When Dare saw what was inside, her eyes widened, second time this day.  
His bed was really huge, and maybe it might fit about 3-4 people.  
Dare sat on his huge bed while he went in the bathroom to change.

Dare nervously looked at the bathroom door, thinking she should sneak out later to sleep on the couch, but figured Oblio will scold her when he wakes up (since she figured Oblio was the kind of person that wakes up early) and might end up getting back pains younger than she expected.

Her eyes was getting heavy, and she can't wait for Oblio no more. She fell on the bed face-first.  
Oblio came out and saw Dare there, looking funny sleeping with her face in the pillows, and then it struck him.

She can't breathe well like that, right?  
So he walked towards her and gently flipped her. Then she randomly woke up, all startled.

"Huh? What happened?"  
"You fell asleep with your face down, so I figured you can't breathe, and flipped you"  
"Oh, sorry bout' that. I was getting reaaallly sleepy and I can't help it. Thanks for flipping me, though"  
"Your welcome. Will we sleep now?"  
"Sure. Cuz' I feel like I'm about to fall again"

Oblio laughed a little, then he realized how many times he chuckled/laughed today. It was the most he ever did in a single day.

Dare crawled inside the sheets and directly fell asleep. Oblio looked at her in amazement, turned the lights off, and fell asleep himself.

OOOOOOOOOO

Oblio woke up first, and recalled what happened last night. he tried to rub his eyes or move, but he can't.  
He then noticed that Dare was beside him, wrapping her legs and arms around his body, treating him like some kind of warm body pillow (with bangs. ).  
Oblio blushed, and tried to wake Dare up, shouting a little and struggled, but nothing can wake the girl up. Her arms and legs were wrapping around his body too tightly, so he can't easily just get out of her grip.

He had no choice but to wait for Dare to wake up, and luckily, she woke up the next minute, with blurred vision.  
She jumped out of the bed when she realized she was hugging Oblio, and there faces was really, really close to each other.  
She bowed repeatedly, looking like her head was about to fly off or something.  
Oblio smiled and also repeatedly said it was okay, but Dare just wouldn't stop apologizing.  
She finally stopped when her head felt dizzy from bowing too much.  
Oblio smiled and helped her get to the dining room, for breakfast.

After eating Dare took her clothes, told Oblio she will wash his clothes and return it to him the next time, thank him for everything and almost started to bow repeatedly again, and drove off.

Oblio watched her car disappearing from a distance until it was finally gone.

OOOOOOOOOO

_**Friday, 3:22 PM**_

Dare called all of her closest friends to a slumber party, to_ at least _brighten the mansion for a day, or two days, if they would like too.

She first called in Aubrey, since Dare knows she has all the time in the world, and would probably help her spread the news with the other dancers.  
Of course, as Dare predicted, Aubrey helped spread Dare's announcement to Angel, Emelia, and Taye. They asked if they can invite their close friends or sister or sibling or whatnot, Dare doesn't care. Anyone that knows any of her closest friends really well, is welcome to the party.

Pretty soon, about 5:00 PM, mostly everyone was there, bringing bags filled with clothes, games, and even snacks.

The only one missing was Oblio, judging how far their houses were.  
And finally her doorbell rang.  
She rushed to the door and found Oblio there, standing. Dare smiled at him and welcomed him in.

Oblio knew there were other people beside Dare, so he was a tad nervous, and the fact that they are really, really energetic.

Everyone was there: Angel, _Miss _Aubrey, Emelia, Mo, Maccoy, Taye, Bodie, Glitch, and Lil'T.

Dare started to introduce Oblio to everyone, and everyone smiled and waved at him, and some chatted with him.

For sometime they were just playing random games, watching TV on Dare's big flat screen, and eating snacks.

And then Dare thought of something, something to brighten up the mood, '_Dance Battle_'.  
Everyone liked the idea, and instantly split into 2 teams.  
They included Eliot in to have a balanced number of members.

On the first team, it formed Aubrey, Emelia, Taye, Lil'T, Eliot (which complained a little since all of his teammates were girls), and Dare.  
On the second team was Angel, Bodie, Mo, Glitch, Maccoy, and Oblio.

They fought two people at a time, in that order.

Maccoy was incharge of playing any random music, shuffling the whole music library of Dare in her computer accompanied with gigantic speakers.

Aubrey and Angel were in the dance floor, waiting for the music to play.  
Then a familiar tone started to play,

_'Venus'_

Angel complained to himself since it was clear that Aubrey would win, since it _was_ her song and it is a _girly_ song.  
After the song, Angel felt like he wanted to kill himself, Mo and Maccoy laughing at him.

Next pair was Bodie and Emelia, with the song of '_(When you gonna) Give it up to me_'.  
It was fair, since both of them have already knew the routine, but Bodie mastered it more, so that is why he won and scored a point for the boy's team.

They started praising Bodie and high-fiving him a couple of times.

The third pair, Mo and Taye, battled '_Crank that (soulja boy)_'  
It was a clear win for Mo, another point for the boy's team.

Lil'T and Glitch then battled it out, with the song _'Whip my hair'_, that got all of them -except Oblio because he was just smiling trying not to- cracking up laughing at Glitch trying so hard to whip his hair. Lil'T got the point for the girls team.

Maccoy thought it was really unfair making him battle Eliot. I mean, come on. He is a robot that knows almost _all_ of the dances in history and is _effing_ adorable.  
Eliot won the point with the song of 'Just Dance'.

And finally, the last pair, Dare and Oblio, fighting with the song of '_Hella good_'. Oblio blushed a little when hearing the beat of the music, knowing it is _kind of_ girly, and the fact he did the choreography.  
Luckily no one -except Dare who looked like she was about to burst out and give the point to Oblio then run to her room to- laughed at him, actually he actually looked pretty good dancing with the song, except those girly parts -which Dare owned-.  
In the end Oblio won the point for the boy's team, with an equal amount of points, it was a tie.

After that little battle, Glitch randomly blurted that he wanted to go night swimming, Mo looking at Dare. Dare, who also had an urge to swim, to Mo's dismay, nodded and ran to her room to get her swimsuit.  
Glitch jumped around happy, while the others were going to different bathrooms to change into their swimming attire.

When Glitch finally noticed people disappearing to different bathrooms, he took off his clothes and under it was his swimming attire, which he wore the whole time (since he's almost like a brother to Dare and in all ways they think alike).  
He rushed through the corridors to the swimming pool outside, and cannonball-ed, splashing Dare who just came out from the mansion.  
She then also jumped in, playing piggy-back with Glitch.

Oblio followed her in, since he (sadly) didn't bring any swimming suit. He chuckled looking at Dare, how she was like some kind of role model to Glitch. He thought they were really fun to watch.  
Oblio didn't notice that he was starring at Dare. She noticed, laughed out loud and waved at him. Oblio finally regained consciousness and blushed a little inside, outside he was just smiling.

Pretty soon everyone joined in, having fun in the water.

OOOOOOOOOO

It was getting late (and chilly) so all of them decided to go in and prepare for bed, or do some activity. Then Dare came around again with an idea that she only told Glitch, Oblio and Emelia; To draw on the faces of the people who first go to sleep, then post it on facebook.  
Clearly Emelia liked the idea, since Aubrey needed her "beauty sleep", so she'll sleep earlier than the others. While Glitch himself also liked it since he always want to take revenge on every prank Mo has done to him. Oblio wanted to see what their reactions will be, and Dare just think it's down right funny.

First to go to sleep, unexpectedly, Maccoy, who was tired from swimming. Dare and Glitch sneakily went into the room he was sleeping in, took out a permanent marker, and drew glasses and a big moustache on his face, took a picture of it, and immediately posted it on facebook.  
Comments came fast, likes getting higher.  
Emelia gave both Glitch and Dare a high five, while Oblio was there, smiling, trying not to laugh, since he already figured that everyone there knew that it wasn't normal for him to laugh, and it would send questions to their heads, and a high percentage of Maccoy waking up.

The next victim was Bodie, who Emelia and Glitch took responsibility of, and Dare and Oblio were left to look at each person's room in the huge mansion.  
Dare was smiling this whole time, and Oblio was keeping a straight face, both quiet as they walk through other rooms and long hallways.  
Oblio can't help but feel sad for Dare. Of course, she's rich, lives in a fancy mansion and all, but she lives in it alone. And Oblio knows hidden behind that smiling face is sorrow and lonesomeness. He was so clouded by his thoughts, he didn't know he was already staring at Dare for quite some time now. Dare noticed, and was quite puzzled. Oblio was staring at her _again_. She stopped walking and grabbed Oblio's arm.

"Mate! You alright?"

Her British accent collided with his mind, and he finally got back to his senses.

"Was I... staring at you...?"

Dare nodded, giggling a little. Of course Oblio was embarrassed, one, because he was so deep in thought he didn't know what he was doing, and two, his thoughts was clouded with a person beside him, and worse, that person was a girl. He can't tell, since he can't remember, but maybe Dare was the first ever person that messed with his mind, well, that was a person. And that was something he will remember.

"Come on, mate. Let's get to work!"

Dare grabbed Oblio's arm and dragged him to their next victims prospective rooms.

_Well, this will be a fun night._

* * *

I AM SO FREAKING HORRIBLY SORRY FOR NOT WRITING ANYTHING FOR A YEAR.  
(Okay, for 2 months, but it feels like a year)  
I am too busy watching WWE, and since school is almost up, I'm running around the house finding and compiling my papers, and finishing my supposed to be passed last year projects. (And some supposed to be passed last months/weeks)  
I miss my old school. I slack off and I still pass, I just need to make my grades passing though.  
But that school is full of bullies. I'd go back there if I turn a little bit slim. -slapped-  
I'm also busy drooling my ass because of... well... why would I tell...? (-coughjohncenacough-)  
I swear, I will repay anyone who actually read my crap with longer chapters.  
And better grammar.

... and plot.  
If only I can redo the whole damn thing.  
Thing is, I can't.  
-slapped-

WomanGetYoStoriesStraight#


End file.
